TMNT Song Oneshots
by LilyTheNinjaGirl
Summary: So, these are some TMNT song oneshots! I will be using a variety of songs, so feel free to suggest! I will have multiple songs for all of the characters. This is mainly for TMNT 2012 but can be interpreted as any version of TMNT. ON HIATUS
1. 1 Donnie, Why You Wanna

_Why You Wanna_ by ****Jana Kramer****

Link to song:

videos/search?q=why+you+wanna+lyric+video&qpvt=why+you+wanna+lyric+video&FORM=VDRE#view=detail&mid=F4173A7F34A6FCD53B3AF4173A7F34A6FCD53B3A

Donatello sat down in Murakami's shop, 24/7. Murakami immediately put a plate of pizza gyoza down in front of the purple banded turtle. The normally cheerful turtle picked as his food with the chopsticks. It had been a week since April had told him that she really couldn't have a relationship with him. Ever. Suddenly, the door opened and who was to walk in but April O'Neil herself.

*cue music*

 ** **Donnie (singing):****

Out of all of the places in this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down  
I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red  
Since we been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head

 _(Pause in the song, music in background)_

April walks over and smiles. "Hey Don!" she greets him. She's wearing her faded yellow t'shirt. "You look great!" She gives him a hug. "So, what have you been doing lately?"

 ** **Donnie (singing):****  
So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

 _(Pause, music playing in background)_

"I'm doing fine," Donnie mumbles, while looking into her big blue eyes. He hoped she'd respond sarcastically, or tell him not to mumble, or do something that would make him feel like she wasn't so perfect. She cocked her head as he stared at her. He cringed. "Um, how are you?" he asked. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

 ** **Donnie (singing):****  
I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes  
I wish you said something mean maybe glad that you said goodbye  
Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you  
Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do

So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna

Make me keep wanting you  
Keep wanting you

 _(Pause, music in background)_

"I'm doing great! Hey, I'll call you sometime. Maybe we can go and get something to eat and catch up a little!" April said. Donnie sighed. "I-uh-I gotta go," he mumbled. He got up and stumbled out the door. Leaning against the wall outside. He took a deep breath.

 ** **Donnie (singing):****

Why  
Why  
Why  
Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?  
Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough  
No, that ain't enough

Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down


	2. 2 Leo and Karai, We Were Us

_We Were Us_ by ****Keith Urban ft. Miranda Lambert****

Link to song:

watch?v=3otjwPnSX1Q

Karai sighed as she leaned against the back of the building. Leo had disappeared months ago. After he had betrayed her on the docks, he seemed to have vanished. She knew she shouldn't miss him, but she did. She sighed again.

 _(Music starts)_

 ** **Karai (singing):****

Rearview crosses  
Railroad ties  
Oh, Hail Mary's  
Friday nights  
Heartbeat baby  
Low-beam lights  
God, I miss when you were mine

 _(Pause, music in background)_

Leo stood on the rooftop and leaned against the wall. He sighed as he examined the tanto in his hand. Her tanto. After the issue at the docks, he hadn't gone looking for her again. It had been months since he or his brothers had seen or heard anything about her. He knew he shouldn't miss her, but he did. He sighed again.

 ** **Leo and Karai (singing):****

[Chorus]  
Back when that song was a song  
I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on  
Every beat, every line, every word, every time  
When a road was a road  
I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you  
Money was gas, dreams were dust  
Love was fast and we were us

 ** **Leo (singing):****

Shotgun sunset  
A cool mint kiss  
Backseat promise  
Breaking it  
Floorboard feeling  
County lines  
God, I miss when you were mine

 ** **Leo and Karai (singing):****

[Chorus]  
Back when that song was a song  
I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on  
Every beat, every line, every word, every time  
When a road was a road  
I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you  
Money was gas, dreams were dust  
Love was fast and we were us

 _(Pause, music continues in background)_

Leo felt a sudden urge to walk forward. He just kept walking, not paying attention to where he was going. When he looked up, he was standing right in front of her.

######

Karai felt a sudden urge to walk forward. She just kept walking, not paying attention to where she was going. When she looked up, she was standing right in front of him.

 ** **Leo (singing):****

In a sleepy town, just jumping in  
Far too young to know that summers end

 ** **Karai (singing):****

We were us, we can't go back  
It's what it is, but God I miss

 ** **Leo and Karai (singing):****

Back when that song was a song  
I could sing along without thinkin bout you every time it came on  
Every beat, every line, every word, every time  
When a road was a road  
I could roll on through without wishin that empty seat was you  
Money was gas, dreams were dust  
Love was fast and we were us

 _(Pause, music continues in background)_

Leo stepped closer to Karai.

 ** **Karai(singing):****

Every beat, every line, every word, every single time

Karai steps forward

 ** **Leo (singing):****

I just close my eyes and you're ridin shotgun  
You and me, baby, on the run  
Karai leans against Leo and puts her head on his chest

 ** **Karai (singing):****

I can feel your heartbeat, baby


	3. 3 Karai, Downtown

_Downtown_ by ****Lady Antebellum****

Link to song:

watch?v=ZhcjZjLOv38

Karai scowls. She hasn't seen or heard from Leo for weeks. She runs across the rooftops, trying to figure out why.

 ** **Karai (singing):****

Well, all the parties on the streets are talking, store front mannequins sleeping in lights  
We used to smoke while we were jaywalking like it was your birthday every other Saturday night  
Knew the bands so we never payed our cover  
Wrote our names on the bathroom tiles  
We never dressed to impress all the others  
They would let us in on a laid back kind of style  
But boy you know it's been a while

I don't know why you don't take me downtown like you got anywhere better to be  
Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease  
I'm only counting on your cancellation  
When I should be counting on you at my door  
Did you forget about how we went around  
I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore  
Oh-oh-oh anymore

 _(Pause, music continues in background)_

Karai returns to her room in Foot headquarters. She scowls as she looks at the outfit that had been lying in the corner for several weeks. Would she ever be able to show off in it in front of Leo?

 ** **Karai (singing):****

I got some platforms sitting in the corner  
They wanna stroll on a city sidewalk  
I got a dress that 'll show a little uh uh  
But you ain't getting uh uh if you don't come pick me up  
Show me off, you might be tired but I'm not

And I don't know why you don't take me down town like you got anywhere better to be  
Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease  
I'm only counting on your cancellation  
When I should be counting on you at my door  
Did you forget about how we went around  
I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore

I don't know why you don't take me down town like you got anywhere better to be  
Talk it up and give me the go round round like a good time tease  
I'm only counting on your cancellation  
When I should be counting on you at my door  
Did you forget about how we went around  
I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore  
Oh anymore  
Yeah don't know why you don't take me downtown  
I don't know why you don't take me downtown anymore  
I just don't get it


	4. 4 Mikey, 1994

_1994_ by ****Jason Aldean****

Link to song:

watch?v=yYIMyT3ZVis

Mikey smiles at Renet. She barely acknowledges him. " _Hm, she thinks she's something special cuz she's from the future"_ he thought. " _Well, I can show her!_ " "Hey Renet," he calls.

 ** **Mikey (sings):****

Now girl I know you used to the same old same  
But we ain't floatin' that boat, no we ain't ridin' that train  
Hop on my rocket ship and let's get outta here  
Let me put a little shimmer in your atmosphere

Now let's get outta this town, outta this club  
Girl whatever you're sippin' I'ma mix it up  
Take a few tick-tocks off of your clock  
Put a little Third Rock in your hip-hop  
I got that

1994, Joe Diffie comin' out my radio  
I'm just a city boy with a turtle van  
So help me girl I'll be your Pick-Up Man  
How 'bout a night to remember and a fifth of Goose  
'Bout to bust out my honky-tonk attitude  
A little feel good you ain't never felt before  
I'm talkin' 1994

Hey Joe, Joe, Joe Diffie  
Joe, Joe, Joe Diffie  
Joe, Joe, Joe Diffie

 _(Pause, music continues in background)_

Renet giggles. Leo, Donnie, and Raph looks at Mikey like he's crazy. Mikey just grins and pretends to play a fake guitar.

 ** **Mikey (sings):****

Girl don't you worry, now your ship just came in  
So go on tell your mama, tell all your friends  
That your new favorite color is John Deere green  
Hop in this truck aka Time Machine

1994, Joe Diffie comin' out my radio  
I'm just a city boy with a turtle van  
So help me girl I'll be your Pick-Up Man  
How 'bout a night to remember and a fifth of Goose  
'Bout to bust out my honky-tonk attitude  
A little feel good you ain't never felt before  
I'm talkin' 1994

Hey Joe, Joe, Joe Diffie  
Joe, Joe, Joe Diffie  
Joe, Joe, Joe Diffie

Baby if you're lookin' for a good time  
Let me take you to the C-O-U-N-T-R-Y  
Now baby let's go, holler if you're with me  
Hey Joe, come on and teach us how to Diffie

1994, Joe Diffie comin' out my radio  
I'm just a city boy with a turtle's van  
So help me girl I'll be your Pick-Up Man  
How 'bout a night to remember and a fifth of Goose  
'Bout to bust out my honky-tonk attitude  
A little feel good you ain't never felt before  
I'm talkin' 1994

Hey Joe, Joe, Joe Diffie  
Joe, Joe, Joe Diffie  
Joe, Joe, Joe Diffie  
Will the real Joe Diffie please stand up

 _(Pause, music cintinues in background)_

Joe Diffie shows up out of nowhere.

"Oh My Gosh!" Mikey screams. "How are you here? THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

"Surprise!" Renet says, while giggling. She taps the time scepter knowingly.

 **A/N:** I'm sorry, I heard this song and I could not resist using it for Mikey and Renet!


	5. 5 Leo,Raph,Karai,I knew you were trouble

_I Knew You Were Trouble_ by ****Taylor Swift****

Link to song:

watch?v=7a98X6PzTAs

 ** **Leo:**** _(to Karai)_ Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

 ** **Raph:**** _(about Leo)_ And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

 ** **Raph:**** _(to Karai)_ Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
 ** **Leo**** : _(about Karai)_ Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
 ** **Raph**** : _(To Karai)_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
 ** **Leo**** : _(about Karai)_ Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
 ** **Leo and Raph:**** Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

 ** **Raph**** : _(to Karai_ )No apologies  
You'll never see him cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That your the reason why  
He's drowning, he's drowning, he's drowning

 ** **Leo**** : _(to Karai)_ And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
You was long gone  
When you met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

 ** **Raph:**** _(to Karai)_ Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
 ** **Leo**** : _(about Karai)_ Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
 ** **Raph**** : _(To Karai)_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
 ** **Leo**** : _(about Karai)_ Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
 ** **Leo and Raph:**** Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

 ** **Leo**** : _(to Karai)_ When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or him or anyone or anything  
Yeah

 ** **Raph:**** _(to Karai)_ Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
 ** **Leo**** : _(about Karai)_ Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
 ** **Raph**** : _(To Karai)_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
 ** **Leo**** : _(about Karai)_ Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
 ** **Leo and Raph:**** Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

 ** **Raph**** : ( _to Karai_ )I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

 **A/N:** I know I've been doing country songs. Sorry to those of you who don't like that particular genre. I will be doing more pop music now ;)

Suggestions for songs are welcome! Give me a song and a character you have in mind and I will do it.


	6. 6 Karai, Cry For Love

_Cry for Love_ ****By **Zendaya**

Link to song:

videos/search?q=cry+for+love+zendaya+lyrics&FORM=VIRE1#view=detail&mid=D64C9CB3804397579CCFD64C9CB3804397579CCF

 _Karai huffs as she watches Leo's back. He is retreating with his brothers. How could he betray her like this. She looks down at her father, who is still coughing on water. Karai looks back at Leo. He turns around for a second before disappearing._

 ** **Karai:**** I can't say I'm an expert on it  
In fact, it's a first time  
Anybody's made me feel the way you do, boy

It seems like it should be real easy  
With two people so right  
And yet, I find myself just waiting here  
Like I'm just your toy

 _Karai scowls. If only Leo wasn't so loyal to those brothers of his. They told him not to hang out with her. She needed him. Although he had snuck out previoualy to see her, he had stopped recently._

 ** **Karai:**** You take me in, I take you back  
Baby, what's the problem?  
How we gonna solve it?  
But when I call, you don't call back  
Being with your boys is always more important

I cry for love  
I don't think I'm supposed to  
Cry for love  
It's something wrong with me, maybe I'm not  
Cry for love  
Sometimes I wonder why I even  
Try for us  
I shouldn't have to cry for love

 _Karai wondors what to do. She couldn't ask anyone in the Foot Clan. The few other kunoichi's that she barely knows would mock her. And if Shredder heard about it...Karai shuddered. All of the stupid fairy tale books he had reluctantly read to her as a kid were wrong. Love is so complicated._

 ** **Karai:**** Oh, no, oh, no  
I really wanna ask my girls  
But they'll think I'm a fool  
So much for watching all those fairy tales  
With happy endings

I wish I could've been prepared  
For all your stupid games  
I need to give it up  
'Cause I don't have a chance at winning

You take me in, I take you back  
Baby, what's the problem?  
How we gonna solve it?  
But when I call, you don't call back  
Being with your boys is always more important

I cry for love  
I don't think I'm supposed to  
Cry for love  
It's something wrong with me, maybe I'm not  
Cry for love  
Sometimes I wonder why I even  
Try for us  
I shouldn't have to cry for love

 _"_ _This is crazy!" Karai thinks. She is a kunoichi in the Foot Clan. Her father is Shredder. She has been raised not to feel emotion. Now she's buried in it! This is ridiculous! But she can't help it..._

 ** **Karai:**** What am I doing? What am I doing?  
This doesn't happen to girls like me  
Look in the mirror, look in the mirror  
Seeing your eyes red is not a cute thing

I don't wanna cry no more  
I don't wanna cry no more  
I got too much pride to be in my room asking why

I cry for love  
I don't think I'm supposed to  
Cry for love  
It's something wrong with me, maybe I'm not  
Cry for love  
Sometimes I wonder why I even  
Try for us  
I shouldn't have to cry for love

I cry for love  
I don't think I'm supposed to  
Cry for love  
It's something wrong with me, maybe I'm not  
Cry for love  
Sometimes I wonder why I even  
Try for us  
I shouldn't have to cry for love

####

This song was requested by Monty G

Song suggestions are welcome and appreciated! Let me know what you think of the current songs I have up!


	7. 7 Donnie, All Time Low

_All Time Low_ by ****The Wanted****

Donnie growled as he stabbed the head of a robot Foot ninja with his Bo staff. He wouldn't stop thinking about it. About her. Even as he focused his entire mind on the fight. He couldn't help but think about her.

 ** **Donnie:**** Praying won't do it  
Hating won't do it  
Drinking won't do it  
Fighting won't knock you out  
Of my head

Hiding won't hide it  
Smiling won't hide it  
Like I ain't tried it  
Everyone's tried it now  
And failed somehow

So when you gonna let me  
When you gonna let me out  
Out

And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
Seems like peace is  
The only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up  
Get up

He stormed in circles in his lab. He was talking to his pet, Timothy. About her. He kept talking and talking and talking. He couldn't help it. Her memory was stamped into his mind. Like it was branded into it with a burning hot branding iron, and the pain would never do away. "I don't ever want to see your faces again!" Those words rang in his head.

 ** **Donnie:**** 'Cause driving won't do it  
Flying won't do it  
Denying won't do it  
Crying won't drown it out  
What you said

When I'm standing on the yellow line  
Waiting at the station  
Or I'm late for work  
A vital presentation  
If you call me now girl  
Without reservation  
I would try to break through

But if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
It seems like peace is  
The only thing I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
Till it ceases I never know, know  
How do you get up from an all time low

A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low  
Can you hear me  
A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low  
Can't you hear me  
A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low  
Can't you hear me  
A low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low, a low

And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
It seems like peace is  
The only thing I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
Till it ceases I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low

I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
Till it ceases I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low

 **A/N: This song was requested by girlfriendofaninja**


	8. 8 Leo, Breakaway

_Breakaway_ by ****Kelly Clarkson****

Leo stood on the rooftop. He sighed as he walked away. His brothers retreating backs, led by a cocky Raphael, was an image permanently stamped into his mind. He was struggling so hard to be the leader they needed him to be...

It started raining on him. He stared off into the distance.

 ** **Leo:**** Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

He had warned them. He had told them that charging an eight foot regenerating mutant was a stupid idea. But they hadn't listened. And now his littlest brother lay unconscious in the Lair in front of him. Why couldn't they just listen? He walked out of the Lair.

 ** **Leo:**** Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

That's when he decided that he couldn't just leave. His family loved him. They made mistakes and he did too. But from now on, he wouldn't be so dependant on him. He would do some things he liked doing too. He would care a little more for himself too. If you don't care about yourself, how can you care for others? He smiled. He didn't have to cling so desperatly to them. He could breakaway!

 ** **Leo:**** I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Want to feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Faraway  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
Maybe I don't know where they take me  
But gotta keep movin' on  
Movin' on  
Fly away  
Breakaway

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Breakaway  
Breakaway

 **A/N: This song was requested by Breana**


	9. Mikey, Everything is Awesome

I cannot believe I didn't think of this! This song is amazing for Mikey!

 _Everything is Awesome_ by ****Tegan and Sarah****

Mikey and Ice Cream Kitty danced around the tiny kitchen, while tossing pizza toppings everywhere. They were dancing to the radio and singing along to Mikey's new favorite song.

Everything is awesome, everything is cool when your part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when you're living out a dream

Everything is better when we stick together  
Some have said you and I are gonna win forever?  
Lets party forever  
We're the same unlike you, you're like me we're all working in harmony

Everything is awesome, everything is cool when your part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when you're living out a dream

Woo! 3, 2, 1, go!  
Have you heard the news? Everyone's talkin'  
Life is good 'cause everything awesome  
Lost my job, there's a new opportunity  
More free time for my awesome community  
I feel more awesome than an awesome possum  
Dip my body in chocolate frostin'  
Three years later wash off the frostin'  
Smellin' like a blossom, everything is awesome  
Stepped in mud, got new brown shoes  
It's awesome to win and it's awesome to lose

Everything is better when we stick together  
Side by side, you and I gonna win forever?  
Let's party forever  
We're the same unlike you, you're like me we're all working in harmony

Everything is awesome, everything is cool when your part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when you're living out a dream

Blue skies, bouncy springs, we just named a few awesome things  
A Nobel prize, a piece of string  
You know what's awesome? Everything!  
Dogs with fleas, allergies  
A book of Greek antiquities  
Brand new pants, a very old vest  
Awesome items are the best  
Trees, (frogs), clogs, they're awesome  
Rocks, clocks, and socks, they're awesome  
Figs, and jigs, and twigs, that's awesome  
Everything you see or think or say is awesome

Everything is awesome, everything is cool when your part of a team  
Everything is awesome, when you're living out a dream

 **A/N: This song was requested by Maxine Rose.**


	10. All Turtles, I Really Don't Care

_I Really Don't Care_ by ****Demi Lovato****

Leo, Raph Donnie, and Mikey looked at one another. Finally, all of them had experienced crush troubles. They made a silent vow never to date again. Leo though about Karai, Raph thought about Mona Lisa, Donnie thought about April, and Mikey thought about Renet.

 **TMNT:** You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door

Hey!

Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego attack  
Look girl, why you so mad  
Second gets in, but shoulda hit that  
Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

 ** **A/N: This song was requested by The Glitter Ninja****


	11. Leo and Karai, Heart Attack

_Heart Attack_ with Sam Tsui

 ** **Leo**** : You never put you love out on the line  
You never said "Yes" to the right guy  
You never had trouble getting what You want  
You but when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

 ** **Karai**** : When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

 ** **Leo and Karai:**** But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels for you  
You make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

 ** **Karai**** : Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

 ** **Leo**** : It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

 ** **Karai**** : But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
You make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

 ** **Leo and Karai:**** You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and i run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

 ** **Leo**** : You make me glow,  
But You cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

 ** **Leo and Karai:**** Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[5x]_

 **A/N: This song was requested by Specter 8**


	12. Leo, In Your Arms

_In Your Arms_ by ****Nico and Vinz****

 ** **Leo**** : I feel like Superman  
They gonna remember me  
I think I know I can  
Who says it's hard to reach  
Who's gonna stop me on the road to success  
I don't know

They tried to break me down  
But I'm still on my feet  
This city's full of life  
So why is it hard to breathe  
Oh why did God create this world so unfair  
I don't know

Sometimes I feel like I can't run, I can't crawl  
And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all  
Life is a journey where you stumble and fall  
But I'm okay

 ** **Leo**** ( _to Karai):_ When I lie down in your arms  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
When I lie down in your arms  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
When I lie down in your arms

 ** **Leo**** : I feel like moving back  
Sometimes it's hard to dream  
The life I chose is past  
It's moving without me  
Who doesn't want a machine so they can go back in time  
I don't know

My time went by too fast  
There's no one left but me  
I've got a nine to five  
And it gets the best of me  
This is the life I'm gonna live to the end  
But I'm okay

 ** **Leo**** : ( _To Karai_ ) When I lie down in your arms  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
When I lie down in your arms  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
When I lie down in your arms

Sometimes I feel like I can't run, I can't crawl  
And sometimes I feel like I ain't nothing at all  
Life is a journey where you stumble and fall  
But I'm okay

When I lie down in your arms  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
When I lie down in your arms  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
When I lie down in your arms  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
When I lie down in your arms  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
When I lie down in your arms

 **A/N: This song was requested by Monty G**


	13. Donnie, Hall of Fame

_Hall of Fame_ by **The Script**

 ** **Donnie**** : Yeah, You could be the greatest  
You can be the best  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world  
You could beat the war  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up  
You can beat the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
You can be a master  
Don't wait for luck  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You could go the distance  
You could run the mile  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero  
You could get the gold  
Breaking all the records that thought, never could be broke

Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country  
Do it for you name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day

When your, standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers

Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts Be champions  
Be true seekers

Be students, be teachers  
Be politicians, be preachers

Be believers, be leaders  
Be astronauts, be champions

Standing in the hall of fame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion) You could be the greatest, you can be the best  
(You can be a champion)You can be the King Kong banging on your chest  
You could beat the world (You can be a champion)  
You could beat the war (You can be a champion)  
You could talk to God, go banging on his door (You can be a champion)

You can throw your hands up (You can be a champion)  
You can beat the clock (You can be a champion)  
You can move a mountain (You can be a champion)  
You can break rocks (You can be a champion)

You can be a master (You can be a champion)  
Don't wait for luck (You can be a champion)  
Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself (You can be a champion)  
Standing in the hall of fame (You can be a champion)

 _Donnie smiled as he looked down at his latest invention. One day, he would be world famous. He would be able to help people, to progress sceince father than ever before! And he would be left in the Hall of Fame for the rest of his life. No more hiding, no more shadows. This was his destiny._

 **A/N: This song was requested by AwesomeDisneyWolfChild**


	14. Leo and Karai, Bad Romance

_Bad Romance_ By **Lady Gaga**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga oh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

 ** **Leo**** : I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

 ** **Karai**** : I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)

 ** **Leo and Karai:**** You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

 ** **Leo**** : I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

 ** **Karai**** : I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick, I want your love  
Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)

 ** **Leo and Karai:**** You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga oh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

 ** **Karai**** : Walk, walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk fashion baby, work it move that bitch crazy  
Walk-walk passion baby, work it I'm a free bitch baby

 ** **Leo**** : I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

(J'veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche j'veux ton amour)  
 ** **Leo**** : I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends  
 ** **Karai**** : I don't wanna be friends, I don't wanna be friends  
 ** **Leo and Karai:**** Want your bad romance (caught in a bad romance) want your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Want your bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Want your bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

 **A/N: This song was requested by ThatGeekyG1rl**


	15. Raph, Renegades

_Renegades_ By **X Ambassadors**

 ** **Raphael**** : Run away with me  
Lost souls and reverie  
Running wild and running free  
Two kids, you and me

And I say  
Hey, hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades

Long live the pioneers  
Rebels and mutineers  
Go forth and have no fear  
Come close the end is near

And I say hey, hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades

All hail the underdogs  
All hail the new kids  
All hail the outlaws  
Spielberg's and Kubrick's

It's our time to make a move  
It's our time to make amends  
It's our time to break the rules  
Let's begin

And I say hey, hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Leaving like we're renegades  
Renegades, renegades

 **A/N: I realized I had NO Raphael songs! If anyone else has any suggestions for Raph, let me know in the reviews ;)**


	16. Mikey and Renet, I Want Crazy

_I Want Crazy_ By **Hunter Hayes**

 _Mikey grinned as he hugged Renet's waist as they rode the horses through the forest. This was so rad! And Renet was sooooo cool!_

 ** **Mikey**** (sings): I'm booking myself a one way flight ( _or a horseback ride_ *)  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
I'm telling myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time

" _So, now we're riding a horse together," he said, grinning._

 ** **Mikey**** (sings): Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
Got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy

But I don't want good and I don't want good enough  
I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yea I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy, yeah

I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
The world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does

I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
A love that revels and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah

Oh, I know we're crazy, yeah

But I don't want good and I don't want good enough  
I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yea I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let's be crazy

No! I don't want good and I don't want good enough  
I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yea I don't want easy, I want crazy

Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There's no such thing as wild enough, maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love  
Let's be crazy!

Who cares if we're crazy, we gotta be crazy  
I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy  
Yeah

 _"_ _Mikey, don't you think you're a little old for me? I haven't even been born yet!" Renet said._

*I added this, cuz they were riding a horse. My two favorite things, horseback riding and ninja turtle!

 **A/N: Thanks to** **TMNT SWR GIRL 5000** ** **for suggesting this song! Review with your song suggestions!****


	17. Raphael, Centuries

_Centuries_ By **Fall Out Boy**

 _The wind whipped his face as he ran across the rooftops. Strong, yet subtle. He flipped over the roof edge, spinning in the air and landing neatly on a water tower without making a sound._

 ** **Raph**** : Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries

 _He smiled slightly. Fearless didn't need to know here he was. He pulled out his phone. 6 text messages, all from Leo. He snorted. Suddenly, he spotted some Purple Dragons. "Awesome," he told himself, grinning. "Don't screw this up now Raph. This'll be a breeze."_

And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The stories are off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries

 _He took them out as quick as lightning, and then he disappeared. Onto the next fight._

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
We'll go down in history (hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries

 **A/N: Thanks to** **Breana** **for this song suggestion! Review with your song suggestions!**


	18. All Turtles, We Are Family

_We Are Family_ By **Sister Sledge**

All = Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Splinter, April, and Casey

 ** **All**** : We are family  
 ** **Leo**** : I got all my brothers with me  
 ** **All**** : We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing  
We are family  
 ** **Raph**** : I got all my brothers with me  
 ** **All**** : We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing

 ** **Donnie**** : Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
 ** **Mikey**** : And we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
 ** **Leo**** : All of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close?  
 ** **Raph**** : Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

 ** **All**** : We are family  
 ** **Raph**** : I got all my brothers with me  
 ** **All**** : We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing  
We are family  
 ** **Donnie**** : I got all my brothers with me  
 ** **All**** : We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing

 ** **Casey**** : Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
 ** **April**** : high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
 ** **Splinter**** : No we don't get depressed  
'Cause here's what we call our golden rule  
 ** **All**** : Have faith in you and the things you do  
 ** **Splinter**** : You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel

 ** **All**** : We are family  
 ** **Casey**** : I got all my sisters with me  
 ** **All**** : We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing  
We are family  
 ** **April**** : I got all my brothers with me  
 ** **All**** : We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing  
We are family  
We are family  
We are family  
We are family  
We are family  
We are family  
We are family

 _*After the music ends*_

 ** **Casey**** : Yeeeeaaaah, We are family! Except for April who is my girlfriend!

 ** **Donnie**** : She's not you're GIRLFRIEND Casey! And that doesn't even rhyme!

 ** **A/N: Thanks to ThatGeekyG1rl for the song request! Reveiw to request a song! Honestly, out of all of the songs that I've done, this was my favorite! And now I have it stuck in my head...Dang!****


	19. Leo and Karai, Stitches

_Stitches_ By **Shawn Mendes**

 ** **Leo**** : I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

 ** **Karai**** : Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

 ** **Leo**** : You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
 ** **Karai**** : I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 ** **Leo**** : Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sew  
I'm left seeing red on my own

 ** **Karai**** : Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on

 ** **Leo**** : You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
 ** **Karai**** : I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 ** **Leo**** : Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

 ** **Karai**** : Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

 ** **Leo**** : Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead

 ** **Karai**** : Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head

 ** **Leo**** : You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
 ** **Karai**** : I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help (begging baby please)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 ** **Leo**** : And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
 ** **Karai**** : And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches

 **A/N: Thanks to** **leilagornall** ** **for suggesting this song! Review with your song suggestions!****


End file.
